


Hai bisogno di me una volta in più

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Accade quasi per caso, o forse no.<7i>
Relationships: Giulio di Giuliano de' Medici | Pope Clement VII/Giovanni di Lorenzo de' Medici | Pope Leo X
Kudos: 5





	Hai bisogno di me una volta in più

Accade quasi per caso, o forse no.

Sono appena entrati in territorio pontificio quando succede. Non sanno spiegarsi come sia potuto accadere, solamente che basta uno sguardo e un istante dopo si ritrovano a baciarsi, le labbra che si uniscono quasi nello stesso momento.

Giovanni sa bene che sotto è quello che desiderava da sempre, da quando bambino ha incontrato Giulio per la prima volta, il ricordo di come arrossiva mentre Poliziano spiegava loro i classici greci è ancora ben impresso nella sua mente, da allora sa di essere diverso, di provare ciò che provavano gli antichi e la carriera ecclesiastici in questo è una liberazione. Sa bene che non cambierà idea, non può anche se avrebbe amato poter passare la vita intento a dipingere, quando sarà cardinale diventerà il mecenate di grandi artisti, come quel Leonardo. Giulio accetta il suo bacio con un sorriso e una risata, ricambiandolo ma non troppo, come se per lui fosse un esperimento.

Giovanni si decide che deve rischiare, al massimo non ne parleranno più pensa, e infila la mano nelle brache di Giulio.

È sbagliato perché è immorale, perché rischiano il rogo e perché sono due maschi ma i gemiti di Giulio quando prende in mano la sua virilità lo inebriano, almeno godranno al meglio si dice. Giulio prende il controllo del bacio mentre lui continua a muovere la mano, sentendolo ingrossarsi sempre di più, è come quando lo fa a sé stesso, colmo di vergogna perché immagina uomini nude e non delle fanciulle. Giulio quasi gli sale sulle ginocchia mentre lui continua a toccarlo, il gemito liberatorio che lancia quando raggiunge l’apice è musica per le sue orecchie.

<< Non possiamo dirlo a nessuno >> mormora Giulio quando si separano, poco prima che la carrozza si fermi ad una locanda.

<< Sarà il nostro segreto >> ribatte Giovanni prima di scendere, non possono permettersi errori, non ora, non quando le sorti della sua famiglia dipendono da lui.

Accade nuovamente quella sera, poco prima che si addormentino.

È giulio questa volta a toccarlo facendo scivolare la mano sotto le coperte fino a toccare la sua virilità. Giovanni si porta le mani alla bocca per non gemere troppo forte, è così bello, perfetto e giusto, in quella stanza nessuno può giudicarli per ciò che fanno, e Firenze, Roma e il cardinalato non sono mai stati così lontani.

<< Devo fermarmi? >> lo provoca Giulio prima di sorridere e Giovanni vorrebbe tanto baciarlo. È tutto sbagliato, sono due maschi e sono cugini eppure non riesce a fare a meno di quel calore.

<< No … è così bello, non ti fermare >> risponde prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito più forte degli altri.

Viene con la mano di Giulio sul suo membro e la bocca di suo cugino premuta contro la propria.

Poco prima che arrivino a Roma decide di provare qualcos’altro, e sa che sarà dannato per l’eternità ma quando prende in bocca il sesso di Giulio non gl’importa. Ignora se l’altro lo lasci fare perché ha bisogno di uno sfogo, per pietà o se prova quello che prova lui ma non vuole chiederglielo, si limita a succhiare più forte aiutandosi con le mani.

Giulio ansima e geme, le sue mani che giocano tra i capelli di Giovanni scompigliandoli e gemendo piano il suo nome. Potrebbe allontanarsi, potere sputare ma Giovanni decide che se deve essere dannato allora berrà l’amaro calice fino in fondo, e inoltre non è così male, per questo motivo quando Giulio si riversa nella sua bocca ingoia tutto, stando attento a non tralasciare nessuna goccia, e si rende conto che gli piace, è davvero attratto dagli uomini si rende conto, in bocca il sapore di Giulio e un rigonfiamento nelle brache.

Giulio ricambia il favore la prima notte a Roma, e a differenza di lui si allontana poco prima che stia per venire terminando con le mani, facendolo gemere di piacere e disappunto, quell’antro caldo che è la bocca di Giulio sembrava fatto per cospirare il suo sesso si dice Giovanni.

Poco prima che comincino i corsi decidono di osare l’atto finale, sono lontani da casa e l’unico che potrebbe denunciarli è Carlo che però o è ingenuo o non preferisce voltarsi dall’altra parte.

Giovanni si lascia sfuggire un gemito quando finalmente si spinge dentro Giulio dopo averlo preparato con le dita. L’altro morde il cuscino ma è il suo unico gesto, motivo per cui Giovanni si ferma, mai farà del male a suo cugino, non a Giulio che gli è caro come un fratello e come un amante.

<< Muoviti … cosa stai aspettando? >> si lamenta Giulio e Giovanni obbedisce.

È bello, è bellissimo, non vuole più farne a meno pensa Giovanni mentre muove ritmicamente il bacino possedendo sempre più Giulio il quale ha ripreso a gemere. Cerca le labbra dell’altro e Giulio risponde con fervore ansimando. Posa poi dei baci sulla schiena di Giulio mentre una sua mano comincia a stimolare la sua virilità e geme muovendosi sempre più velocemente e più a fondo, è meraviglioso, celestiale, è ciò di cui ha bisogno e ora ne vuole ancora.

Giulio si tende contro la sua mano, ansimando il suo nome e Giovanni si muove sempre più forte, inseguendo un piacere sempre più vicino. Vengono così, vicini, i loro corpi fusi in uno ma Giovanni è sicuro che Giulio stia pensando ad altro, che lui sia stato solo un mezzo per poter godere e gli sta bene così si dice prima di posare un ultimo baco sulla nuca del cugino.

<< Quanto … è stato bello ma … >> comincia Giulio mentre sono stesi sul letto, e Giovanni lo capisce benissimo.

<< Quando vorrai …. Io … penso di essere così, un sodomita e non perché non ho una donna sottomano >> gli confessa. Giulio lo bacia sulle labbra e sorride prima di accoccolarsi accanto a lui.

<< Non lo dirò a nessuno, non saresti nemmeno il primo cardinale a cui piacciono gli uomini >> replica Giulio e Giovanni sorride. Sono lontani da casa ma lui ha bisogno solo di Giulio, nient’altro.


End file.
